welcome back baby
by lizybee
Summary: trish come back to wwe from a injery and meet with jeff hardy and they celbrate


Jeff stared at the monitor in shock. Shocked, but also happy as hell. He watched Trish prance around in the ring, looking better than ever, in black lingerie. "Well I'll be damned."

He was alone in his dressing room, seeing as Matt and Lita were off...somewhere. Jeff could really care less. He watched her leave the ring and sat back in his chair, still open-mouthed, and also feeling pretty horny. He hadn't seen her in a month because her injury had left her home to heal and his schedule kept him on the road. So he had been alone during the night, thinking of her while he stroked himself, wishing she would get better and come back to him soon.

But she was finally back, and he wondered if he should go see her. Gnawing thoughtfully on his lower lip, he decided no one ever got anywhere doing nothing, and Jeff nodded to himself and stood up, heading for the door. But before he could touch the handle, there was a soft knock. He opened the door slowly, smiling broadly when he found Trish there, still in the lingerie but covered with her trench coat. She mirrored his smile. "Hey Jeff. Miss me?"

"Hey, come in." Jeff opened the door wider and stepped aside, allowing her to go past him before closing the door. "Of course I missed you. How are you?" He pulled her in for a close hug.

Trish returned it happily. "Mmmm, never been better. My ankles fully healed and it's great to be back." She let go of him.

"It is."

Trish nodded towards the monitor. "You see me out there?"

"Oh yeah. Couldn't keep my eyes off you." He winked.

She giggled and stepped closer to him, fingering the metal stud pieced through his navel underneath the hem of his belly shirt. "This last month sucked. Going to sleep without you." She looked up into his face sadly. "I only got to see you on the shows a couple times a week."

Jeff nodded and lifted his hand to brush his fingers on her cheek. "Well, you're back. Now we can make up for it." He leant down and pressed his soft lips against hers. Trish felt her heartbeat quicken as it always did when she kissed him, and when she put her hand on his chest, she knew he felt the same way. When his tongue slipped into her mouth she sighed and met it with her own, moving her hand from his chest up to run her fingers through his hair. When they broke the kiss, Trish licked her lips, then smiled and looked over to her side. Jeff smiled back but saw the look on her face, and he wasn't sure he liked it. She always got that look when she had a wicked idea in her head. He asked quietly. "Trish? What are you thinking about?"

She turned her sultry eyes back to him. "You said we could make up for it now right?"

Jeff knew where this was going, but he decided to say something anyway. Maybe to delay, even though he knew he wanted it just as much as she did. "Trish-" She had already started walking away from him over to the couch, smirk of the Devil on her face.

"Didn't you say you missed me Jeffy?" She arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Well, yeah."

"And I know you loved this." Trish slipped the coat off her shoulders and down her arms to the floor, giving Jeff an up-close-and-personal look of her outfit. "So cut the bullshit and have it." Jeff bit his tongue. Trish sat down with one boot covered leg drawn up on the cushions, her hand trailing down suggestively from her knee to her thigh.

Jeff opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He cleared his throat, and tried again, but it was a weak protest. "Somebody could come in at any time..."

"Lock the door." Came the quiet, but firm command. Jeff hesitated for a moment, but did what she told him. When he turned back, she smirked at him while unzipping the heeled boots and he returned it, still a little anxious if someone were to just drop by. He took the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and off, revealing his well-sculpted chest to his girlfriend. She beckoned him over after letting her boots fall to the floor with a soft 'clunk' and Jeff crawled on top of her, kissing her neck. Trish trailed her fingers up his sides before lifting up his head and kissed him deeply. Jeff skimmed his fingertips up her arms and traced the outline of her corset while Trish moved her hands down to fumble with his belt. Once unbuckled she slid it out and threw it across the room, then wrapped her arms around his neck again.

Jeff dipped a finger into her cleavage, then used both hands to start undoing the clasps on her corset, breaking the kiss to lick a wet trail from her chest, up the smooth column of her throat. Trish purred, her fingernails running down Jeff's back as he undid the last clasp. Trish sat up a little to shrug it off her shoulders while capturing Jeff's lips with her own, and dropped it to the side. Trish made short work on taking his pants off, and he did the same to her panties, pulling away from her to completely peel the pantyhose off her fit legs. He added that to the pile on the floor and pressed back down on top of her, latching his lips onto her nipple. He sucked and nibbled on it, and Trish could only squirm and mewl, before he let it go and did the same to it's twin. "Jeff..." Trish moaned, pulling his head back up and shifted slightly so she could spread her legs wider, Jeff settling between them.

Jeff could feel how wet she was, his cock lightly teasing on her center. "Oh Trish. Missed you." He moved his hand down to the apex of her thighs and massaged her aching clit, turning his head to gently suck on her earlobe.

Trish gave a little yelp and arched into his touch, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. The movements of his hand sent little bolts of desire through her, deepening her need for him. "Now, Jeff. Please..."

Jeff complied, pushing into the snug heat he missed so much with a low moan. Trish tightened her muscles around him, and his eyes flew open in surprise, face contorting in pleasure. Trish felt heat in the bottom of her belly watching his face twist while she worked him like that, hearing him whimper and felt his erection harden further inside her. She grazed her fingernails up and down his scalp and turned her head, closing her eyes and breathing in the light scent of Jeff's strawberry shampoo.

Jeff regained enough coherent thought that had been lost by just being inside her to understand what she said and started thrusting deeply, sliding out until he was barely inside, then pushing back in. Trish moaned heatedly. "Faster...harder, Jeff. Don't make me wait."

Jeff gripped her shoulders and plunged into her harder and deeper, his lips seeking out hers and kissed her passionately. She trembled when he angled his thrusts to graze her sweet spot, and moved her legs down a bit to his hips, pushing their groins tighter together. Her arms held him closer, wanting their skin to touch as much as possible. Jeff moved one of his hands down to fondle her soft breast, and she sighed, pushing her hips up to meet his urgent thrusts. He plucked at her nipple and ground his hips faster, then moved both hands down to grip her firm ass. He pinched the soft flesh, hearing her moan into his mouth and he kissed her ravenously, his need to get off matching hers.

Trish felt herself getting close and broke their kiss, throwing her head back to the cushions, and whimpered Jeff's name. "Oh God...just like that. I'm so close Jeff."

The hazy arousal in Trish's eyes as he gazed into them almost put him over the edge, and he licked his bottom lip. "Come with me." He latched onto her pulse, sucking strongly. He moved one of his hands up to brace himself while the other reached between them to finger her nub, tearing her release from her.

Trish writhed and moaned, feeling heat shoot through every inch of her body and shouted, not caring if anybody heard. "Ohhh... Oh, Jeeeeefff!!!!" She panted, her nails digging into the skin of Jeff's back, encouraging him to join her.

Jeff felt himself tumble over the edge, letting it out in throaty moans as his cock swelled and body shook, his release exploding out of him in hot spurts. He squeezed his eyes shut as the muscles of her pussy contracted around his cock, milking him. He slumped onto her, panting as heavily as she was and weakly rode out the last tremors of the extreme pleasure before finally stopping.

They laid there for a few minutes, Trish petting his head and basking in the afterglow. Finally, Jeff lifted his head and grinned, kissing her again. He lifted himself off her a little and pulled out slowly without breaking their kiss, causing both of them to groan. Trish untangled her fingers from his hair and he pulled away, never loosing his smile. "Welcome back, baby."

Trish chuckled. "Thank you. But don't you go thinking I'm done..." She grinned mischievously when Jeff lifted his eyebrows and licked her lips. "Just wait 'til we get to the hotel."

"Oooh, really?"

"Yep."

Jeff sat back on his haunches, pulling her up with him. "You're evil."

Trish laughed and brushed her lips against his before reaching for her clothes, as did Jeff. Just as he secured his belt, there was a knock on the door. Jeff's heart raced, and looked back at Trish. "Jeff, why is the door locked?" It was Matt. Trish looked up blushing and shrugged, having only the underwear and her corset half done. She grabbed her trench coat and gave him a kiss, Jeff grabbed his shirt and pulled it on quickly. "Jeff!"

Jeff opened the door and got out, quickly closing it behind him. "What?"

Matt rolled his eyes, Amy just smiled beside him. "Well, we have a match next."

"Oh, right." Jeff ducked his head and blushed. When he looked back up, Matt was staring at him. "What?"

"What were you doing? Who's in there?"

Before Jeff could answer, the door opened again, Trish came out smiling. "Hey Amy, Matt."

"Hey Trish, good to see you back." Amy replied, Matt still stared.

Trish chuckled at Matt and turned to the younger Hardy brother, giving him a small kiss. "See you later Jeff." She winked and walked off, Jeff blushed even deeper and nodded. Matt still stood speechless watching her walk down the hall, obviously having figured out what happened.

Amy smacked the back of his head. "Don't start that again Matt."

THE END


End file.
